


Grounded

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome, bi Kyle Vanlenti, sexually curious Max Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Max Evans would do anything for Liz Ortecho even if that means inviting her ex into their bed.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Takes place sometime after "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing". This popped into my head because Max really would do anything for Liz. That's it. LOL. And let's face it, Kyle would too. Kyle is a good friend.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine! Please ignore them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Liz was out on the dance floor. Well, what served at the dance floor of the Wild Pony, at least. She had managed to wrangle Michael with her, the pair of them laughing as they danced. They were a study in opposites. Kyle could see the lines of tension in Michael’s frame despite his devil may care smile. But Liz. Elizabeth Ortecho was born to dance. Her body moved effortlessly with a grace that had always awed him. Still awed him. Kyle watched them from a corner booth as he nursed his tumbler of bourbon. 

 

His gaze drifted away the pair as Max eased himself down into the other side of the bench, a glass filled with bourbon as well. They shared taste in the liquor.  Among other things. Kyle followed Max’s gaze and it lead his eyes right back to Liz. 

 

She was dancing with Alex now, a slow rock back and forth to the slow country song that played through the speakers. When Kyle looked away, he found Max looking at him with an intense, serious gaze. The seriousness made Kyle’s heart squeeze in anticipation: for what exactly, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“What?” He asked, lifting his glass and taking a drink, the smokey bourbon lingering his tongue.

 

Max’s gaze ducked just for a second and he looked at Kyle through his lashes. It reminded of the mousey kid Max used to be but that image was quickly dissolved as Max reclined back and met his eyes straight on. His demeanor changed into something confident. It was borderline sexy. 

 

Kyle blinked away the thought quickly as Max began to talk. 

 

“So, Liz and I have been talking.” 

 

The two had slowly began their relationship and he was happy for them. Honestly. All he wanted was Liz to be happy and Max made her happy. The math was simple.

 

“I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.” Kyle replied conversationally, not really sure where Max was headed.

 

“Specifically, Liz has been building a fantasy...and she wants you to be a part of it.” 

 

Of all the things that had come into his life lately, something that included literal space aliens, that took him most by surprise. Kyle gulped down the rest of his bourbon, in a large swallow. 

 

“And that’s something you’re okay with?” He asked Max.

 

A small smile tilt the corners of Max’s lips just so. “You and Liz, you have a bond. A bond that’s completely organic and built on love. All I’ve ever wanted for Liz was for her to be happy and if this makes her happy...”

 

Kyle let out a soft, blustered laugh. Max’s eyes narrowed a bit and his brows drew down as his smile faded. Kyle shook his head and flashes him a quick grin, realizing that his laugh was misinterpreted.

 

“Here I was thinking the same thing about you.” Kyle told him, letting his smile grow.

 

Max relaxed and tipped his bourbon glass in Kyle’s direction. “Seems like we’re on the same page then.”

 

“We are indeed.”  Kyle lowered his voice, he needed to test the waters, needed to see what was all on the table, “So tell me, is it just us pleasuring her or does she want us to fuck as well?” 

 

Because frankly, as he had learned about himself in college, Kyle was game to play with anyone that was willing and wanting. 

 

Max let out a throaty chuckle and it sent goosebumps rising along Kyle’s skin. A smirk played upon his lips. “You wanna fuck me too?”

 

Heat spread through Kyle; their light banter had shifted to something blatant and heavy and sexy. He studied Max for a long moment, letting the other man see that he was checking him out without a hint of subtlety. There was something about this Max, all focused and flirty, that gave off a vibe Kyle appreciated. Yeah, he could see himself fucking Max as easily as he could see himself fucking Liz. 

 

“Yeah, if you’re into it.”

 

Max didn’t acknowledge his words, just drained his drink, and slid from the bench seat, rising to his feet. “I’ll grab Liz and we’ll meet at my place?”

 

Kyle nodded and eased out of the booth. “See you there.”

 

Max gave a simple nod and headed towards Liz, who greeted him with one of her most breathtaking smiles. Excitement and lust ignited in Kyle’s veins and he made his way out to the parking lot, ready and so fucking eager, to start.

 

When he had been younger, patience hadn’t been his virtue, especially when there something he wanted. But med school broke that in him and gifted him with an appreciation for it. 

 

It was something he was grateful for. Especially now when he waited for Max and Liz outside of Max’s ranch. He had abandoned waiting in his SUV for a view of the night sky. Darkness stretched out far and wide around the property, the lights of the city twinkling in the distance very much like the stars above him. 

 

In high school Kyle had often made fun of Max for being the isolated loner type but he had to hand it to him, this certainly had appeal. It was quiet, offering peace. Headlights on the long driveway distracted him from his thoughts. 

 

When Max’s Jeep pulled to a stop and the headlights shut off, Liz hopped out of the passenger seat and made her way over to him. Underneath the moonlight, she shined even brighter than normal, and he was mesmerized. 

 

“Sorry for making you wait!” Liz flung her arms around his neck.

 

Kyle’s arms automatically encircled her waist, anchoring her body against his, he probably would never stop; she always felt so right in his arms. “Did Maria keep you?”

 

Liz tilted her head, her full lips stretching into a mischievous smile. “I may have gotten a bit excited and blew Max in the Wild Pony parking lot.”

 

Oh, fuck. That was hot; knowing she could barely wait to start cemented the feeling in his bones that he had made the right choice in saying yes. “Dirty girl, blowing the deputy in public. Could have at least invited me to watch. Or join. Whatever you wanted.”

 

Liz rolled her hips against him, grinding gently against his hardening cock. “Whatever I wanted?” She made a soft sound, something like a quiet moan, “I’ll remember next time.”

 

His hands slid down the generous curve of her ass and squeezed before he hitched her up higher, angling her to her better leverage. She gasped softly and made that noise again, her lips moving to just brush over his in a light tease.

 

“Come on in, you two.” Max’s soft drawl cut through the moment, “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Liz slid down Kyle’s body and offered him her hand. He laced his fingers with her and let her guide him into the house. When the door was shut behind them, the path it took to get to Max’s room was littered by their clothes as they were eagerly shed.

 

Max turned on an end table lamp, lighting the room dimly. He sat down in an armchair in the corner and leaned back, reclining almost like a king on a throne. That thought combined with the heavy-lidded look of lust that Max had on his face made a shiver run down Kyle’s spine; not out of fear but out of how fucking sexy it was. 

 

Kyle never excepted to lust after Max but he never anticipated this scenario. There was a line between flirting, flirty banter, and being naked and stared at with a look so hot it made his dick ache.

 

A soft touch at his back, of fingertips trailing down his spine to his hip. He felt the press of Liz’s bare breasts at his body and his eyes drifted shut for a moment, savoring the touch of her skin.

 

“Where do we start?” He asked as he opened his eyes, meeting Max’s gaze for a moment.

 

Liz stepped around from behind him, raising herself up on tiptoe to bring her lips to his. He returned her kiss with the same, slow fervor that she gave him. When they broke apart, she took his hand and trailed it down her body until his fingertips brushed against the apex between her thighs.

 

“Eat me.” She murmured, sitting down on the end of the bed, “Please.”

 

Kyle grinned and sunk down to his knees, fitting himself between her legs as she laid back and spread her thighs wide for him. He brought his hands up to those gorgeous thighs and curled around them before sliding them higher and higher.

 

She trembled and made an impatient noise, a quiet whine. Kyle’s cock flexed at the sound and he leaned in, giving her labia a slow lick. She was already wet and the taste of her on his tongue was better than the bourbon he had earlier. 

 

He took his time, alternating between licking and sucking at her labia, her clit and working his fingers inside of her until she was digging her nails into his scalp and she was crying out, loud and freely. 

 

“Fuck!” She cried as she came hard, her walls milking around his fingers as she soaked his palm with her juices.

 

Gently, Kyle eased his hand from between her legs. He dropped a kiss to her shaking thigh and she let out a breathless giggle. He heard a soft noise behind him and shifted, watching as Max closed the small distance between them. 

 

Max had a nice body, in shape, strong. Kyle noticed a few tattoos along his side, his biceps. Then he let his gaze move lower, studying Max’s cock. And well. Fuck. Kyle swallowed, silently hoping that Max was about to ask him to blow him. 

 

“Suck me?” Max’s voice was rough and gravely and his voice made it a question instead of a command.

 

Though Kyle wouldn’t have said no to a command because Max being commanding was surprisingly very hot. Kyle met his gaze and nodded. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue along the underside of Max’s cock, sliding from the base to his tip. Max hissed a soft breath and Kyle did it again and again until the shaft was slick with saliva. Then he rolled his eyes up to Max and a bolt of electricity shot through his gut when their eyes met that had nothing to do with the alien’s powers and everything to do with the raw look of need in his eyes. If he wasn’t careful, Kyle could get addicted to that look. 

 

He gave Max a wink and took his cock down his throat in a practiced move that he had mastered thanks to one of his past college flings. Max’s eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, a low sound that spurred Kyle into moving, gliding up and down, hollowing his cheeks creating a tighter suction. 

 

“Fuck yes.” Max growled, approval coloring his words. 

 

Kyle pulled off with a soft pop when he felt the soft press of Liz against his back. Her body was warm and soft and lush. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear at the same time her arm slipped around his waist and her hand captured his cock.

 

“God, that’s hot.” She whispered in Spanish, her hand stroking him slowly. 

 

He angled his face so he could kiss her, taste her as she teased bolts of pleasure through him. “As are you.”  

 

Max’s brushed his cheek with calloused fingertips, the rough skin scratching gently. “Let’s move to the bed.”

 

Liz moved first, the comfort of her disappearing from Kyle’s back. He rose to his feet, letting his body brush up against Max’s as he did. He heard Max’s inhale of breath, saw his pupils widen. “How are we going to do this?” He asked as he turned to face Liz, finding her watching them with hooded eyes.

 

“Max…” Liz crooked a finger at him, “Inside me first.”

 

Hearing his name spurred Max into moving, going to the night stand and pulling out two condoms. Kyle caught the gold foil square as it was flung in his direction. They were similar in size so Kyle wasn’t worried about the fit. 

 

“And me?” Kyle watched as Max quickly sheathed himself with a condom and laid down on his back under Liz’s guiding hands. 

 

She turned and stood up on the bed, towering over him just slightly. She captured his mouth in a deep kiss, one that made him not want to let her go. “I’m gonna ride him.” She murmured against his lips when she broke the kiss, “I want you behind me, touching me, kissing me, helping come as many times as possible. Then I want you to fuck me from behind.”

 

Kyle swallowed a groan, his cock aching. “Have that all planned, hm?”

 

“I have a few other positions in mind to. This is just the first round.” Her dark eyes were lit with lust and mischief. 

 

“I love your dirty mind.” He dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose and she chuckled.

 

He followed her down onto the bed as she turned back to Max and straddled his hips. Max grabbed his cock and poised it at her entrance. Liz sunk down slowly, a long groan leaving her lips. Kyle knelt at her back, his hands sliding around to capture her breasts. They fit so perfectly in his palms, soft and full. Running his thumbs down the top swell, he brought his other fingers up to play with her nipples. She cried out as he gave them a light tug and Max echoed her.

 

“She’s squeezing me so fucking tight.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

“Good girl.” Kyle murmured in her ear, “Now move those hips and make him come.”

 

Liz began to move, a slow rise and fall. Kyle slid one hand down and cupped her mound as she moved, keeping his fingers on both sides so he was also stroking Max’s cock as well. Kyle smiled as they both moaned. Then he ground the heel of his palm against her clit just as she sank back down.

 

She gasped, her back arching away as Kyle continued to work her clit. Her gasp turned to a wail of pleasure. Max’s hands gripped her hips and he moved, thrusting up into her, drawing more incredible sounds. The liquid slap of their bodies moving together adding to the heady excitement that was a constant buzz through Kyle’s veins. 

 

He couldn’t wait to fuck her, to fuck Max, if he was interested. The need was so sharp it stole his breath. Max curses and relaxed back onto the bed and Kyle takes that as his turn is about to begin. Separating from Liz, he put on the condom and watched as she lifts off of Max. She slid down onto her elbows in graceful moment that let him appreciate the slow stretch of her spine. Her ass was raised at just the right angle and was always a fucking gorgeous sight. He brushed his fingers over her sex swollen labia, finding it slick with her juices. He made a small noise in his throat and gave her ample ass a nice smack.

 

Liz let out a small yelp that is followed by a moan as he brushes the tip of his cock over her labia.

 

“Please!” Her voice was hoarse and there was an almost desperate edge to it.

 

Kyle couldn’t bring himself to drag it out any longer and pushed him shaft inside of her slowly. Her walls gripped him tight enough to make him draw a breath between his teeth. He didn’t stop until he was hilted; took a moment to revel in the incredible bliss.

 

“How do you want it?” He asked, skimming his fingers down her back.

 

She shivered. “Hard, fast.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Liz hummed an affirmative. “Fuck me, Kyle.”

 

He took her at her word and flexed his hips, pulling nearly out of her before he slammed his cock back inside of her. She screamed and he stilled.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Oh fuck yeah, _go_!” She practically growled, flashing him a grin over her shoulder.

 

Hard. Fast. He fucked her deep, blanketing his body over hers, as he moved. He looked over at Max and found him getting hard. Kyle stilled his hips for a second, ignoring Liz’s noise of protest. He took her thick hair into his hand and wrapped it around his fist. Gently, he guided her head up until she rose up on her elbows enough that her spine went straight.

 

“What do you think, Liz? Want to suck Max while I fuck you?” Kyle asked her.

 

She made a noise in response. A little keening whine. With his other hand, he gave her ass another smack.

 

“Words, baby, I need your words.”

 

“I want it. I want you both.” Her voice was low, “I need you both.”

 

“Why?” Kyle pressed, his heart pounding as Max moved into position in front of Liz’s waiting lips but keeping just out of reach. Kyle felt a surge of comradery.

 

“Please.” She murmured huskily, pulling against his grip on her hair.

 

“Tell me why, Liz.”

 

“Max makes me feel like I’m falling, you make me feel safe. Between the two of you, I feel grounded.”

 

Fuck, damn good answer. The response in his chest was certainty. He would always love Liz Ortecho until his last breath. He let some slack go on her hair and watched her full lips wrap around Max’s cock. He felt his cock twitch and began to move, fucking her further down onto Max’s shaft. Liz made wonderful sounds of pure pleasure, muffled by her mouth being full. Kyle met Max’s eyes and he found himself drawn in. Without slowing his hips, he leaned over Liz at the same time Max did. Relief surged through Kyle just before their lips met; glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling something.

 

Max kissed him slow, almost teasing. Max’s lips were surprisingly soft. A current of electricity ran through Kyle and raised the hairs on his arms, the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and slowly broke the kiss.

 

“Was that you?” He asked him.

 

Max shot him an impish grin. “How it feel?”

 

“Do it again.” Kyle licked his lips.

 

This time the kiss was less hesitant, more greedy. This time the electricity built and coursed through him and going straight to his cock. It wasn’t harsh or sharp or painful; it was warm and vibrant. Kyle cried out as it pushed him over the edge, spilling his seed in the condom. Liz moaned loud and long and Max echoed her. It seemed they were all bound by an arc of something more than just electricity, more than lust. He felt her walls grip his cock and tremor as he began to soften.

 

“Fuck.” Kyle pulled out of her and stood at the edge of the bed. He slipped off the condom, tying it off, tossing it into a small trash bin across the room.

 

Max was splayed out with Liz’s head on his hip. She was on her back and he noticed the come across her chest, breasts, and collar bone. He straddled her legs, ducking down to swipe the come covered nipple with his tongue. She shuddered and whimpered.

 

“No more!” She huffed softly, “I need a few to collect myself. I’m all trembley.”

 

Kyle grinned and settled down onto the mattress, his head pillowed on Max’s thigh. Max’s hand stroked Kyle’s hair and it was soothing.

 

“Anymore fantasies involving me?” Kyle asked, huskily.

 

Liz laughed quietly. “Oh, I’ve only just begun.”

 

“Me too.” Max agreed.

 

“Thank God.” Both of them weren’t done with him. Between the two of them, Liz and Max shut out the world around him until there was nothing but them. He wasn’t ready to let that go. Kyle reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he idly stroked Max’s calf and let the comfort of their bodies settle over him.

 


End file.
